The Wrath of Two Kagomes?
by EndingxDreams
Summary: InuxKag. Kagome comes back to the feudal era... in two? What will be the reaction of InuYasha? Koga? And what about Hojo when she goes back? And how will Kagome get back into one piece?


**Hey! Here's another story by me! I just got an inspiration... **

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own InuYasha at all.

**Warning: **The genre is Romance/Humor... for later chapters. Romance, because it is InuxKag, and humor... for things that happen when Sesshoumaru, Koga, and Hojo find out. You know. Those things.

**Pairings: **InuYasha x Kagome

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Wrath of… Two Kagomes? **

**Chapter One- Meeting Without Knowing**

"Hey InuYasha! I'm back!" Kagome shouted. She propped herself up and sat on the well. InuYasha glared at her.

"About time, damn it!" Kagome looked like she was about to cry. InuYasha took a step back.

"Why are you crying? Stop it!" InuYasha hated it when Kagome cried.

"Why are you so mean?" Kagome whined. InuYasha raised a brow.

"Kagome… are you alright?" Kagome shook her head.

"You're always so mean to me… why, InuYasha? Do you hate me?" Kagome said, and started crying. InuYasha sweat dropped.

"Kagome… stop crying… c'mon Kagome. Everyone's waiting for you." Kagome sniffed, and nodded. InuYasha sighed and took her to the village.

"Where's your yellow bag?" InuYasha asked. Kagome stopped.

"Oh no! I left it at home! NO!" Kagome sobbed. InuYasha stared at her.

_What's wrong with her? She's…so… sensitive today…_

"It's okay. We don't need it anyways." InuYasha stated, and they continued walking. When they reached the hut, Shippo jumped into her arms.

"Kagome!"

"Shippo!" She smiled and hugged back. Then, she turned and looked at the other people in the hut.

"Hi, Kagome."

"Welcome back, Kagome-Sama."

"Hi Sango, Miroku, Kaede." Kagome replied.

"How is ye?"

"Just great! I'm so happy today!" Kagome said with a big smile. InuYasha raised a brow.

_Wasn't it just a few minutes ago she was crying her head off? _

"Where's my treat, Kagome? Did you bring me anything?" Shippo asked. Kagome gasped.

"Oh no! I left it in my backpack!" Kagome shouted, and tears started forming. "I'm so sorry, Shippo, I'll be right back!" Kagome said, and then ran out the hut. Everyone looked at her in suspicion as she left. InuYasha, the most.

……………………………………………

Not long after, Kagome came back.

"InuYasha! Where were you?" Kagome shouted, quite mad. InuYasha stood up.

"I was here, Kagome…"

"Why weren't you waiting for me by the well?"

"Uh… I didn't know you wanted me to…"

"You always wait for me by the well! God, you're such a jerk!" Kagome shouted, and set down her backpack. "What? No one's going to greet me? What do I have to do to feel special here, damn it!" Everyone's eyes widened. _Did she just cuss? _Kagome glared at everyone and sat down. Shippo went up to Kagome first.

"Hi Kagome." Kagome raised a brow.

"What do you want, Shippo?"

"Do you have my treat?" Kagome looked in her backpack after a nod.

"Shit! Where is it? It was here a minute ago! God, I can't find anything. This is so unorganized. Seriously. Ah-ha. Here it is." Kagome took out a lollipop and a box of cookies and handed it to Shippo. Shippo smiled.

"Thank you, Kagome!" Shippo said, and then sat down eating. Kagome sat there, frowning. InuYasha sat across from her, staring.

"What?" Kagome spat. InuYasha crossed his arms.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think? You're always running off to Kikyo, do you think I'll be happy at all?" That caught InuYasha, and everyone else off guard.

"But Kagome…"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled out of no where, and InuYasha fell down. When he got up, another sit was heard. Then another, and another.

"What--- the---hell---Kagome--- stop! STOP! STOP DAMN---IT!" InuYasha said between each 'sit'. Kagome finally stopped, but glared at InuYasha when he got up.

"What were those for?"

"Hmph. I'm going out." Kagome said, and stomped out the hut. Everyone's eyes were on InuYasha.

"What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Keh. How would I know." InuYasha spat. _Is Kagome really okay? _Not long later, Kagome came back.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't find my—InuYasha… how'd my backpack get here?" Kagome asked. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"You brought it here yourself. Duh." Kagome sniffed.

"You don't have to be so mean to me!" InuYasha raised his brow.

"Well, you didn't have to sit me so many times!" Kagome paused.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. InuYasha pointed at his red face, which happened by all the sits that he received onto the floor.

"What the hell do you think I mean?" Kagome sat down.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember. I don't even remember bringing this backpack over…" She turned to Shippo. "How'd you get your snack, Shippo?" Shippo stopped eating.

"You gave it to me… Kagome…"

"No I didn't…" Kagome replied. Everyone exchanged looks.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded her head.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She looked out at the setting sun.

"Anyone want some Ramen?" She asked. "It's getting close to dinner." Everyone nodded, and so Kagome made Ramen for everyone. A few more for InuYasha, of course. They were full when they finished, and InuYasha was on his last Ramen, when someone came in the hut.

"Kagome?"

"Kagome-Sama?"

"A'ome?" InuYasha asked, his mouth full. There was standing a mad Kagome, next to another Kagome that was sitting down next to InuYasha.

"What the hell is going on here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. It was short... but...

Please review. I want to know if I should keep the story, or delete it. I dunno if you guys will like it or not... it was just a sudden inspiration... so you can flame me in the review if you want.

**NEXT TIME: For the love of... OSUWARI!**

_Great time for InuYasha to find Kikyo... huh? Kagome and Kagome get mad... and well... I wonder how many osuwaris will be said and tears will be dropped... _

Ja

Lizzy.


End file.
